poison
by sheoflittleimportance
Summary: dmhp im no good at summarys but please read&review songfic....


Poison

DM/HP

Songfic 

By

Sheoflittleimportance

Disclaimer…what do you mean they're not mine? Runs away in tears

Your cruel deep eyes

Your blood like ice

One look could kill

My pain your thrill

Harry felt the familiar burning on the back of his neck someone was watching him but whom? He quickly glanced around his potion class and saw Draco Malfoy staring straight at him in a way that he had never done before.

Harry dared a smile at the boy and was surprised when the other boy smiled back. Harry grew uncomfortably aware that his trousers were growing tighter and he half whimpered when Draco ran his tongue over his lips and whispered 'after class'. Harry nodded and went back to concentrating on his potion. The last thing he wanted to do was blow the classroom up and give Snape a reason to keep him behind after class…

I wanna love you but I better not touch

(Don't touch)

I wanna hold you but my senses tell me to stop

I wanna kiss you but I want it too much

(Too much)

I wanna taste you but your lips are venoms poison

You're poison running though my veins

You're poison I don't wanna break these chains

Harry stumbled out of class and made an excuse to Hermione and Ron and hurried off down the corridor. Looking around his heart skipped no one was there. Harry didn't know what possessed him to be wondering down sylitherin territory on his own but a whispered promise was the only thing that kept him there.

Harry had decided that he loved Draco and he wanted to tell him but how? Harry knew and excepted that he was gay…men had been appearing in his wet dreams since he was 13 but when he hit 14 and hormones started to kick in he became aware that the blond haired adonis was Draco…

Your mouth so hot

Your will I'm caught

Your skin so wet

Black lace on sweat

Harry quickly glanced around but he couldn't see Draco anywhere. His heart sank…Draco hadn't come he hadn't turned up he hated him…but then he heard a whisper "Harry?"

"Yes?" he didn't want to raise his voice in case anyone else heard him.

"In here."

Harry muffled a gasp when he was dragged into an empty room. He whirled around and saw Draco

"You wanted to see me?" he asked a little warily.

"Yes." Draco looked nervous and licked his lips.

"What did you want?" Harry asked taking a step backwards as Draco advanced.

"I wanted to ask you something."

Harry was backed against the wall and Draco's face was inches from his.

"What?" Harry swallowed preying that Draco didn't notice his hard on.

"Why do you hate me?"

Harry blinked.

"Hate you?" he repeated wanting to kiss him but he couldn't he wouldn't this was his emery

"Yes Harry hate me…"Draco looked so young then Harry noticed and he was very nervous

I hear you calling and its needles and pins

(And pins)

I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name

Don't wanna touch you but you're under my skin

(Deep in)

I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison

You're poison running through my veins

You're poison

I don't wanna break these chains

Poison….

"I-I don't hate you…"Harry whispered as his imagination took hold of him…. Draco chaining him kissing him caressing him…the urgent throbbing of his member brought him back to reality

"If you don't hate me then why do you put me though this torture everyday of our lives?"

"Torture?" Harry was reduced to one-word sentences as he watched Draco's mouth.

"Yes don't deny it don't tell me that you don't know what I'm talking about."

"I don't hate you Draco." Harry whispered and time stopped as he lent forward and kissed him.

One look could kill my pain your thrill

I wanna love you but I better not touch

(Don't touch)

I wanna hold you but my sense tell me to stop

I wanna kiss you but I want it too much

(Too much)

I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison

You're poison running though my veins

You're poison I don't wanna break these chains

Poison

The kiss was deep and bittersweet Harry was expecting it to end at any moment but it continued and sweet lord Draco was responding. He opened his lips and allowed Harry to slip his tongue inside and Harry gasped as Draco slumped against him and felt the hardest brushing his own.

They slowly and unwillingly broke apart.

"W-what?"

"I don't hate you." Harry repeated as they slid down the wall and sat in each other's arms,

"I don't hate you either."

Harry's mind whirled this must be a dream

"This isn't real…" he said afraid to break the spell

"It seems real" Draco turned his head and gently nipped Harry's nipple though his top.

"Ow." Harry flinched

"Well you can feel pain it must be real…"Draco's voice trailed off."So now what do we do?"

"What do you mean?"

"We cant leave things as they are between us…can we? We'll be driven mad."

"All I know is that I want you I want you now and forever and I've always wanted you…"Harry's voice trailed off suddenly nervous scared of pushing him away.

"Ditto." Draco's hand reached up and stroked Harry's face.

Harry lent into the touch "I want you now…"Harry whispered scared of the implications of his sentence.

"I want you too but not here not now."

Harry's mind whirled did that mean that Draco didn't want him?

"I do want you." Draco said as if reading Harry's mind "but I don't want our first time to be on a dungeon floor."

Harry smiled and took Draco's hand "Then it doesn't have to be."

"Where will we go?" Draco's head was too fluffy to think straight and he let Harry take him by the hand and lead him to the back of the room.

Harry touched a brick and the wall dissolved revealing a room with a bed and several small cabinets.

"What?" Draco asked

"It's a secret room I come here often…"Harry said carefully frightened that he was rushing things trying to keep the desire out of his voice.

With that Draco launched himself at Harry kissing him as he pushed him toward the bed as the wall reappeared behind them.

"I want you so much." He whispered in Harry's ear…"I've always wanted you."

Harry's mind was whirling with emotions desire being the strongest this wasn't happening but the pressure of Draco's lips were enough to confirm what was happening….

As Harry was laid on the bed Draco clambered on top of him and started struggling to remove Harry's clothes and Harry tried to undress Draco. Between them they managed to remove both of their tops and Draco sank down the tingle of skin on skin almost too much for the two boys. They were unaware of everything else apart from each other…

Harry moved his hand between them and grasped Draco's throbbing member and started to stroke it taking in every jolt of pleasure coming from the delicious body on top of him…

"I love you…"Draco whispered as he reached the peak and warm liquid spilled out onto Harry's hand…and that whispered confession was enough to send Harry over the edge and his release covered both of them…

"I love you too…"

Slowly they drifted to sleep in each other's arms blissfully unaware of the attack being launched on the castle….

I wanna love you but I better not touch

(Don't touch)

I wanna hold you but my senses tell me to stop

I wanna kiss you but I want it too much

(Too much)

I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison

Well, I don't wanna break these chains

You're poison running deep inside my viens

Burning deep inside my viens

Poison

I don't wanna break these chains

Poison… 


End file.
